


When Your Roomate Brings His Boyfriend Over

by HauntingRedDemons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hey this stayed cute, I found AU Prompts, Kylo can't sleep on couches, Kylo doesn't need to see Poe and Finn get up to shit when they're drunk, M/M, They are also the perfect excuse for Hux and Kylo to share a dorm, Thought I'd write one, he's too tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingRedDemons/pseuds/HauntingRedDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Poe share a dorm room, Poe brings Finn back to their room and Kylo makes a run for it to stay with Phasma and Hux, luckily for him Phasma is currently off campus leaving him and Hux to share the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Roomate Brings His Boyfriend Over

**Author's Note:**

> I found a load of AU Prompts and started writing, more silly things will be written later probably, I love AU Prompts.

Kylo was staring at his textbook with a scowl, he hated studying but he knew he had to if he was going to get through this without ridicule. His focus was so strong he swore the book was about to catch fire, that is until the door burst open and his head shot to the right. His roommate and childhood friend, Poe, had just gotten back and of course he brought his boyfriend Finn.  
"Hey Beeen"  
Kylo scowled even harder because Poe was usually kind enough to use the name he'd chosen but when he was drunk all bets were off. Finn even had the drunken audacity to snicker and Kylo wanted to throw his book at them but soon enough they were basically falling onto the couch.  
"Oh God! Wait until I leave!"  
Kylo was scrambling up to get out of there, deciding to snag his book on the way out, maybe he would go to the library or something. Or see if the neighboring dorm would let him stay there. They were pretty decent, well Phasma was, Hux was more stern about shit.  
He hurried out of the room and slammed the door before sighing and walking over to their room, knocking on the door and it took but a moment for Hux to answer it.  
"What?"  
He looked at Kylo who was in a pair of loose black pants and a black tanktop, clutching a book in his hands like it was his only lifeline.  
"Can I stay here? Poe brought his boyfriend back to the room and they're both drunk"  
Hux rolled his eyes before opening the door to let him in, Kylo hurried inside his bare feet were rather cold on the hard floor which made him curse himself for forgetting to get socks or something.  
"Phasma's off campus with her girlfriend so you can use the extra blanket on her bed and sleep on the couch."  
Kylo nodded his head, unaware of how excited he looked at hearing that this meant that despite sharing a room the two weren't dating, so as far as he knew Hux was single.  
Hux gave him a curious look at the excitement as Kylo grabbed the blanket and dropped down on the couch, his book dropping to the floor beside the couch which startled Hux at first before he was shaking his head because he should probably get to sleep himself now.  
Hux moved to lay down on his bed, turning out the lights so they could hopefully sleep, and thank the gods that the walls were thick enough they couldn't hear what was going on in the next room.  
Kylo was shifting around on the couch because he was too tall for it, his feet were over the edge and it was making it hard to sleep, so by midnight in his sleepy stupor he decided he needed a better sleeping place, so he gathered up the blanket and moved to the closest bed, not taking the time to realize it was already occupied.  
Hux shifted when Kylo dropped down next to him, but he didn't wake, instead he turned to his other side to pull the young man further onto the bed and closer to him. Kylo snuggling close to Hux because while he would probably not admit to it, he loved cuddling and really any kind of physical contact he could get out of the other man.  
When the morning came the next day, Kylo was fast asleep when Hux woke. The ginger was a bit surprised to see Kylo in his bed but more surprised to find he himself was holding onto him. He stayed for a moment, almost admiring the look of happiness that was on Kylo's face as he clung to Hux's shirt like he needed to make sure he didn't leave him in the night.  
However a moment later there was a knock at the door and Hux sighed before he was moving to detach Kylo from him so he could answer the door, which earned a whine from him but soon enough Hux was free enough to get to the door. When he opened it a very unsure and worried Poe was standing there.  
"I was drunk, did Kylo come here for the night?"  
"Yeah he's sleeping still"  
"Oh thank god.... In your bed?"  
Poe said it in that tone and Hux's usual expression which was very annoyed went even more annoyed before he was closing the door in Poe's face and turning to get breakfast because it was about time he got ready for the day.  
As he pass the bed to get to the small cupboard to find something to eat, he usually kept it well stocked to eat good food but lately he was too focused on his studies so he had nothing but the sugary cereals Phasma always bought.  
He grumbled before moving to get a bowl to start eating, while reading, because he had to keep up his studies. In fact he ended up so wrapped up in his book that he didn't notice Kylo get up, didn't notice him grab a spoon and sit down next to him. However he did notice when Kylo took some of his cereal and started eating it.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Having breakfast"  
Hux stared hard at Kylo who didn't seem to notice but continued eating, they both were quiet for the rest of their small, shared breakfast before Kylo was getting up to leave. Hux looked up rather quickly almost like he had just remembered they didn't actually share a room.  
"See you next time they decide to fuck"  
With that Kylo was gone and Hux found himself smiling a bit, maybe he should ask Poe to bring Finn back to his and Kylo's room more often, give him a terrible excuse to share a room with the young man again.


End file.
